diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/14 April 2018
00:31:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 08:09:37 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:10:08 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:46:21 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 11:14:02 -!- Kurofox zero has joined Special:Chat 11:15:27 -!- Kurofox zero has left Special:Chat 11:45:22 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 11:49:28 o7 12:01:45 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 12:01:48 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:03:40 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 12:07:47 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:10:12 ohey 12:10:21 hey 12:10:28 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?debug=true 12:10:33 just click this 12:10:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:10:46 it's a version of chat where my css will actually work >:V 12:10:50 iwannadie 12:11:15 honestlywannakms 12:11:53 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:12:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:14:37 -!- HellNinja has joined Special:Chat 12:14:42 heya 12:15:06 rip 12:32:25 brb lunch 12:33:57 ihatemyfriendssoillleavethemokay 12:52:23 okay 13:47:47 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 13:48:02 Hello. 13:48:15 heya o7 13:53:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:26:24 hello 14:32:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:34:23 ohey 14:35:25 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 14:48:24 hi 14:48:32 a fellow trilateral appeared 14:48:39 ?! 14:55:26 -!- Aufmerksam has left Special:Chat 14:55:28 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:57:49 whomst'd've become a triangle 14:59:31 skimboss 14:59:32 lel 14:59:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:59:43 hi 14:59:54 wat 15:23:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:19 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:29:49 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:35:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:35:56 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:38:13 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:41:19 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:44:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:44:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:44:10 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:44:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:48:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:57:13 heya 15:57:25 i finally get my non potato back tomorrow 16:14:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:26:39 wb 16:27:20 uh 16:27:25 how do i change style 16:27:30 with this debug thingy 16:27:31 preferences 16:27:33 no wait 16:27:39 what do you mean 16:27:45 what is that staff styling 16:27:56 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:28:32 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 16:29:33 rip 16:43:11 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:46:45 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:47:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:47:21 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:47:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:49:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:47 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:49:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:50:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:29:15 -!- Reaklovec has joined Special:Chat 17:30:37 heya 17:30:44 hi 18:22:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:29:52 hi 19:30:47 brb 19:36:03 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:37:14 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:41:32 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:50:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 19:51:53 and back 20:10:42 hi 20:23:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:23:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:23:59 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 20:24:29 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 22:50:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:51:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:04:10 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:04:15 Oof 23:04:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:04:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:04:53 fffffffffffffff 23:07:09 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:07:14 You forgot 3 letters, BOSS. 23:07:27 can you not 23:07:38 all of those words have 3 letters 23:08:35 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 23:08:36 Oof 23:18:07 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:28:23 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 23:28:44 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 23:29:28 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 2018 04 14